One common Input/Output (I/O or IO) interface used in computer systems is Peripheral Component Interconnect express (PCIe). As PCIe speeds are increased, however, some resulting signal distortion reduces signal communication reliability. For example, PCIe links with high data transfer rates may generally use a self-corrective feedback control loop to control analog receiver circuits. However, noisy data input may occur at entry of and exit from a power state, which would cause the feedback control loop to react and may unsettle it to values that are not optimal for an electrically robust link.